


【拔杯/授翻】Vertere 4

by blessulivinghappily



Category: ABO - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessulivinghappily/pseuds/blessulivinghappily





	【拔杯/授翻】Vertere 4

晚上7：23，汉尼拔的心理诊所。  
Hannibal端坐在他的客户对面听着她陈述自己的症状，而在这一个半小时里，他几乎什么也没做——他的心思因为他的另一位“客人”而纷乱混杂。  
“恐怕我们今天得就到这里了。”hannibal站起身来，敏锐的感觉到客人被自己打断的恼怒。他将病人送到门口，轻声安抚着她，之后她又说了什么，hannibal只是微笑着和她握手告别。他关上门，快步走过办公室，为终于有一些自己的时间了而高兴。他捡起刚才写的便条，完全不知所云，他缓缓叹了一口气，有些心绪不宁。  
Hannibal向来可以做到到高度的自控和自律，但是现在，他却无法控制自己去与客户互动或去分析他们的问题。  
他明显感到自己的心率和步调慢了下来，满脑子都是will的事情。他在门前徘徊着，快速的打开门走进去，已经做好了被will飞袭的准备。  
而hannibal的呼吸停滞了几秒，当他可看见他宝贵的客人趴在一堆呕吐物里时。他快步走过去将他翻过来，检查他是否有生命危险。  
Hannibal将他摆成复苏姿势，检查着他的脸，反复确认这是不是又是will的一个小把戏。  
Will仍在呼吸，hannibal拨开他的眼皮，他的瞳孔因为自己的动作微微扩大，已经眼皮抗拒着自己。他有些不舒服地哼了一声，但并没有醒来也没有意识到hannibal的动作。  
Hannibal对着面前躺着的男人仍有一丝忧虑，便又将他推倒在地。  
现在可不是感情用事的时候。  
他低头，发现自己的身上也粘上了will的呕吐物。别无他法，hannibal只得去洗澡，然后将地上的秽物清理干净。  
Hannibal解下自己的领带，然后将will的手腕紧紧绑起来。他直起身子，将will扛在肩上，肩膀和腿因为will的重量而绷紧，露出好看的肌肉线条，轻巧的走到浴室。  
Hannibal把will放在浴缸里躺好，在情况变得窘迫之前快速将他的衣服脱去。浴缸里的水很快变得浑浊，因此hannibal打开了淋浴开关，调着水温。  
Hannibal举起并伸直will软弱无力的胳膊，将他的衣服脱掉，用领带捆好他的手。Hannibal再一次将will抬起来，将他的手臂弯成一个圈，将他几乎是悬在淋浴柄上，这便可以让他整个人都冲到淋浴。  
Hannibal转过身脱去衣服，胳膊上的肌肉随着动作而微微起伏，因为热水而蒸腾出的热气凝结成细密的水珠覆在表面的绒毛上，同时也模糊了他的视线。他将水温调低了一些，闭上眼睛享受着热水缓缓流过自己肌肤的舒适。过了一会，他睁开眼睛，伸出手慢慢的轻抚着自己身前男人的脊背。  
他虽然因为营养不良而显得瘦削，但是线条也如一个成年男人一般硬朗，从肩膀蔓延而出的肌肉让他看起来足够强壮。  
Hannibal用浴巾擦洗着will。Will的肌肉因为捆绑和高举手臂的姿势而绷紧高涨，而且因为血液不通而微微涨红着。Hannibal轻柔的活动着他的手，感受着被破坏的肌肤，并对这样美妙的身体却因为粗心和不在意而受此破坏而惋惜。  
他的肩处有一个枪伤，弹孔还留在上面。Hannibal向它靠近着，望着缝合线出神，有一些入迷。他用自己的唇瓣去亲吻着will的肩膀，用自己的舌头品尝着will的味道。Will的味道尝起来像是Baltimore的森林，潮湿黑暗，带着泥土的和腐烂的落叶的气味——他大抵是无家可归的吧。  
他的肩胛处还有一处划伤，凑过去仔细检查后hannibal推测应该是什么东西或人故意划伤了will。伤疤是一个十分规整的长方形，而且似乎还带着律动的节奏，hannibal立刻意识到这个疤的来历——有人在他的体内植入了芯片，而这便足够说明will是一个pure omega，并且是一直在逃亡的pure omega。  
Hannibal明显感到自己的呼吸停滞了一秒，大脑迅速运转消化着这个信息。  
Pure omega十分罕见，并且通常在四岁的时候都会被他们的父母送去专门的学院得以训练和学习。他们会和其他omega以及来自于beta和omega结合生出的孩子们相处到青春期到来。之后他们便会合法的以高价被拍卖出去。  
Hannibal的眸色渐深，当他意识到自己控制了一个pure omega的时候。他用舌尖缓慢的描绘着will肩膀的肌肉纹理，努力克制自己不去吸吮啃咬来做出宣誓自己所有权的痕迹。Will 的呼吸忽然变得急促，hannibal停下了动作，恐怕镇静剂的药效开始削退了。  
但是之后他的膝盖又曲了起来，重量再次又集中到他的上半身，will有些痛苦的呻吟着。  
Hannibal等着will从镇静剂的药效中慢慢苏醒过来，他触上will宽阔的后背，指尖轻轻摩挲着，感受着水流缓慢轻柔的流过滑嫩的肌肤，他慢慢移动着手指到will的臀瓣间。热水不断流过他的后背，让他整个身子尤其是臀缝间是那么温暖潮湿，他臀瓣的肌肉因为hannibal的触碰而收紧。Hannibal有些放纵自己的继续深入，自然摸到了will的后穴，他弯曲起手指向内探去。  
Will的后穴很紧，而且十分抗拒hannibal的深入，内壁和周围的肌肉一直在用力将他的手指推出去。Hannibal继续深入的手指，小穴开始变得主动迎合，当它本能的紧紧吸附起hannibal的手指时，他的呼吸变得粗重急促。  
他拉开的will的距离，努力着维持自己傲人的自制力不要因为手上的动作而支离破碎。hannibal的阴茎迅速充血变硬，他的手指越来越深，却没有感到will的内腔被任何一个alpha成结过。他的眸子像是暴风雨前的天空，昏暗晦涩，压抑着的欲望在眼底翻涌肆虐。他动用着几乎是全身的力量阻止自己分开will的双腿去操//干他。  
随着hannibal的动作，will被迫被挑拨起情欲。Hannibal不可控的在嗅过will的味道之前，慢慢舔舐着自己的手指。几乎是自己的口腔感受到来自pure omega气息的一瞬间，它便自己分泌出更多的唾液。  
Hannibal阖上满是欲望的眼睛，拥抱住will，自动的释放出信息素，想让怀中的男人尽可能多的沾染上自己的气味。  
当他极为不情愿的漱口时，他才得以找回了一点理智。他强制自己远离will坐在角落里，有些艰难的喘着气。  
而一个他的脑中，一个计划也应运而生……

Will醒过来时感觉疲惫不堪，整个人都糟透了，但是庆幸于自己还活着。他的眼睛还未完全睁开，视线被半遮着。渐渐地，微弱的声音和单一的色调涌进他的身体里，will模糊的意识到他正在冲着澡……不对，有人正在给洗着他的胸口。  
他下意识的斜着背，发出舒服的低吟。  
忽然一只大手闯入他的视线，经过他的脸庞停在他的脖颈，手掌划过他的喉结，片刻的安静后便收紧了力道，掐住will的脖子。  
手的力道很大，充满了占有欲和不可拒，但是不会威胁到will的生命安全。Will挣扎着想推开他，但是由于被捆住了他无法移动自己的手。  
他颤抖着仰起头，看到自己两只手被捆在一个钩子上。他虚弱的抬起身子想从钩子上将手解放出来，但是终究是力不从心。  
“什，什么？”  
掐住他脖子手逐渐放松，抬起来抵住他的唇瓣示意他安静后，又用之前一样的力度包裹住他的脖颈。Will依旧在尽其所能的反抗着，即使他知道杯水车薪。  
过了一会，will感到脖子上分散的力道开始集中于他的喉结处。Will拱起背抗拒着猎手靠过来的胸膛。Hannibal的另一只手停顿了一下后又继续着手上的动作，在will的胸膛上抹上肥皂。Hannibal的手掠过他的身体，直到在盆骨处停下。  
“不，不行……”will低吟着，努力着睁开眼睛。在他喉咙处的手再一次收紧，如天鹅绒般雍容丝滑的男声在此时更像是最锋利的刀剑，冰凉刺骨的划过他的脊背——“你为什么不是告诉我你是个omega呢，我亲爱的will？嗯？”hannibal的将声线压低，声音嗓间滑出，带着浓浓的戏谑和占有欲。  
Hannibal的手指向更下方划去，穿过will卷曲的耻毛和阴茎，will的喘息声沾染上情欲的味道，他仰起头露出脆弱的喉结。  
Hannibal握住will的阴茎上下撸动着，速度很慢但是却足够色情挑逗，快感逐渐席卷着will将他拖拽至欲望的深渊。  
“你是我的。”  
掐住will喉咙的手再一次加重力道，will剧烈的咳嗽着不让热水进入他的口鼻中。他疯狂的挣扎反抗着，希望能够站起来以此摆脱魔鬼的桎梏，但是他真的太虚弱疲惫了。  
Hannibal有一些悔意的看着will再一次跌撞在墙上，他的心跳逐渐微弱，眼睛慢慢阖上。他加快了速度撸动着will半硬的阴茎，最终让他攀上了高潮。  
真是让人惋惜……不过，来日方长。


End file.
